


【漂移本纪】余烬燎原

by ThatKup



Series: 漂移本纪 后失落之光卷 [1]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddle, Kisses, M/M, Other, Robot Sex, a lot of headcanon, a lot of kisses, before LL25 Ratchet's death, but miscarry mentioned as well., i m evil. i know, mainly drift dom, ratchet is the carrier, robot pregnancy, then ratchet dom a little as well
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:41:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23024950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatKup/pseuds/ThatKup
Summary: 本文尊重并延续主宇宙最后救护车去世的剧情。看标题不知道大家能不能猜到什么。防雷警告：救护车怀孕提及，流产提及。互攻注意（主要为漂攻，略提及救攻）。
Relationships: Chromedome/Rewind (Transformers), Drift | Deadlock/Ratchet, Pharma/Ratchet (Transformers), implied/past:, mentioned:
Series: 漂移本纪 后失落之光卷 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654795
Kudos: 9





	【漂移本纪】余烬燎原

同救护车一起投身于繁殖计划*时漂移辞去了光谱教红袍祭司的职务，在自家后院私开了一家剑道馆，边传授剑术边协助伴侣完成实验。一枚小火种着床于救护车的孕育舱，却在一年后不幸流产。医生的身体状况在那段日子里急转直下。

他生命中的最后几年是在医院度过的。

当然是在医院度过的。对于诞生于塞伯坦黄金时代前的金刚，岁月早已在他们身上留下不可磨灭的伤痕。救护车早已算得上古董中的稀世珍品，连时间都迫不及待地想将他揽走。于是漂移将剑馆托给教内的剑友，守在伴侣床前，和世间最权威的不可抗力展开斗争。

彼时一群自封为升天虎的激进分子如机械昆虫一般席卷中大城市——他们在黑暗中繁殖，在光明中觅食，发出的声音不知是想恐吓世人还是传达山雨欲来之事实。

这期间时常有来给漂移递私话的——有来自新政府的特工，也有来自升天虎的传话人。内容无非是希望他表个态，既是以失落之光的前船员之身份，同时也以光谱教红袍祭司之身份——“如果不表态也可以，谈谈私底下的生意如何？”

救护车对外面的世界仍保有好奇心。这也就是为什么漂移尽管不在乎，却仍不疏于涉猎这些政治故事，只是他从不表观点，不动刀竿——但也并非完全置身事外。倘若第二场内战爆发，升天虎开始攻占政府设施，漂移能够在四个小时内把救护车和自己偷渡出这颗星球，不缺一颗螺丝。

可他还是没料到这家以医疗科研院所会成为主要目标。

确认爆炸声的确是发生在医疗建筑时，漂移给救护车做撤离准备。不过医生早就看穿他的芯思，及时制止。

“为什么？！”

救护车去搭漂移的手。漂移气得咬牙切齿，还是没把手抽开。

离开剑馆时他将身侧两把长刀束之高阁。他说这两把刀斩了太多命，怨气重，妨碍病者康复；只背了飞翼的圣剑被，那是漂移最后的手段——他相信这位导师永远会站在自己身后。

“医院里还有别人。”

楼道里已然传来交火声。

漂移将头雕埋进伴侣的肩颈。

此时的医生格外羸弱。救护车衰老的火种丧失了大部分转化能力，尽管营养餐里样样元素不缺，他的身体却因难以吸收足量补给，装甲变得酥脆，甚至时有生锈。为了维持生命，他们同主治医生达成协议剥除救护车身上大部分护甲。这让他瘦削了一整圈，但状况仍在缓慢且不可逆转地恶化，几乎每时每秒都在流失体重。这座建筑自始至终不曾更改过用途，而在这间病房里，那些浸透了消毒液的墙板也无法掩饰——火种源是没有味道的，但死亡有——那锈蚀的味道。

“等我。”

漂移抬头亲吻救护车的角徽，空闲的那只手已然去寻身后的剑柄。

他带领走廊里零散的护卫建立掩体和路障。那些乱兵哪敌得过前霸天战将的剿敌策略，两三下就被撕得溃不成军。漂移的大剑护在身前，只做防御，但闪烁着火种蓝的剑身却宛如一杆旗帜，在交加的枪火中格外亮眼。

一波防御战结束，漂移撤回去接救护车。进到病房才发现老医生已经自行摘了所有仪器——监测数值的、维持生命和提供营养的——倚坐床头，眼神疲惫。

“去停机坪。”救护车朝他招手，“秋刃在等我们。”

剑士点点头，一只手环过医生的大腿，让坚硬的臂甲尽可能不要搁在管线上。救护车会意地靠过去，搂住伴侣的脖子。退去象征身份的橙红色外甲，此时的救护车浑身素白，原生金属下是能量管路，纤薄地透出莹蓝色且随着呼吸频率忽明忽暗。

在漂移眼中他无异于飘渺的幽灵。

“我在这儿呢（I got you），”他再吻吻医生的角徽，转动身体往门外走去，“抓紧了（hold tight）。”

救护车的气息喷在漂移下颌。战士咬紧牙关；扶在伴侣背后的手指微微弓起，压在金属的边角上。

在铁堡中心医院处理孕育舱残留物的两周里，救护车变得有些嗜睡。漂移很快办理了转院手续，以便伴侣得到更好的看护——虽然救护车本机果断拒绝了那种全方面监管。

转至新德尔塔兰后医生一改半日睡半日醒的状态，从他的火种到脑模块，指尖到光镜，每一枚零件都挣扎着证明自己离报废还有一段距离——漂移当面质问伴侣之前的嗜睡情况是不是装出来的，而对方只是勾出一弧意味深长的微笑。

老医生仍然会远程参加学术讨论会，研究病例（新德尔塔兰提供了得天独厚的机会和资料），甚至指导过几场重大手术并发表了相关论文。在他的许可和监督下，漂移先后进行了矿物质调养及针灸的临床实验中，救护车也是对象之一。他对自己伴侣从异星学来的医学知识充满好奇，并且鼓励对方一定要坚持下去——他相信漂移懂得分寸。

但每隔一段时间他就会做一次全面检查，将相关数据记录下来，分析整理，入档保存。

有一次，救护车对着帮忙操作仪器的伴侣说：“如果觉得受不了，随时告诉我。”

“为什么我会受不了？”——漂移扯出一个微笑，把扫描得出的数据快速列表，手法在救护车的培训和指导下已经非常熟练了。

“我在试图将死亡量化……”救护车摊摊手，咽下去几个词，“说实话，我不明白你为什么要待在这颗星球上陪我生锈。”

这话一半幽默一半诚恳。漂移把老医生惯例要过目的信息调处来，慢慢移到床榻前，视线始终在数据板上。

把东西递出去之前，他半眯着光镜，低头瞧着伴侣。救护车被盯得发毛，移开注意力去抓数据板。

“那你觉得我该怎么办？”

漂移也不较劲，回手帮他把床头升起来。

“比如你的剑道班，或者继续星际探险，你不是伸张正义么？哼，”医生瞅着自己的手指，此时它们同数据板一起趴在大腿上，“随便去哪，等我的病危通知书。你赶回来就可以直接参加葬礼了。”

漂移抱着自己的胳膊，撅起嘴思考片刻。有一刹那救护车真心觉得对方会接受这个提议，而他的内芯对这个可能存在的结果喜忧参半。

“纠正一点，阿救，”剑客调皮的眨眨眼，“我留下来才是真正的行侠仗义——免除哪个可怜的医疗人员受你荼毒。”

他不会走，他当然不会走，救护车这样想。

“我不但要留下来看着你，还要继承你的遗产，”——漂移露出来他标志的坏笑——“为了让你这个塞伯坦最为著名的一届首席医官踏踏实实把万贯家财和遮天名誉交到我手里，我要对你很好很好，让包括你在内的所有人都觉得我不但是最佳伴侣还是最优秀的门徒；然后我要参加你的葬礼策划，跟你商讨那些繁琐的事宜，面面俱到，要你应接不暇；最重要的是，我还要每天细细斟酌一份悼词念给你听，让你选一份最好的——不用说，每一份都充满了光谱教派的作风——”

他越说贴得越近。救护车不得不推他。

“那我就把你踢出去——”

漂移噌地爬到床上，撩开医生的双腿把自己卡进去。

“我跟你还没完呢（I’m not done with you yet）。”

“下去——这会儿是在工作！”

漂移把数据板扫开，倾身压住医生，小幅度顶着腰胯。救护车去捞他的天线，漂移就抓住那只手摁在头雕两侧，将鼻尖埋在救护车的肩颈。

“在那之后……那之后你就没让我碰过你……”他磕绊了一下，随即停下焦急的顶弄，用细密的亲吻安慰伴侣；磁场中漫出讨好和乞怜的情绪。

“没事儿。”医生单手勾过漂移的头雕搂在胸前。怀孕过程中漂移的关照虽然无微不至，但救护车知道其中所有的努力和妥协都是为了自己这台母体而非小火种。他知道流产一事在漂移的计划之内——他曾一度陷入阴郁，宁可昏睡整日也不愿面对漂移竟然学会背地操纵，因为他不想相信——可如果不是漂移，那个畸形的小火种的确会拖累死救护车。

他们早该对此事深入交流一下了。

于是医生打开自己的挡板，露出对接阵列。

察觉到此事的漂移浑身一紧，引擎嘭地活跃起来。

“你说得没错，还没完呢。”

救护车捧起漂移的头雕。两机吻到一起。漂移露出输出管，管头在伴侣的接口滑动，医生很快就湿了。漂移挤进去。救护车半张着嘴，光镜明亮。

快要过载的时候，漂移咬牙准备撤出来，但被救护车抬腿夹住腰，管头重新破入次机油箱。

“没关系……都给我……”

医生贴在伴侣天线旁边，声音和腰背抖得一样厉害。漂移闭上光镜，托起救护车的屁股，狠狠冲刺几下，将交合液尽数射到深处。

被灌满的感觉让救护车高扬起头雕，光镜闭合。漂移亲吻医生的脖颈。他的管子还硬着，一下下磨着医生的接口。

“阿救，我很……抱歉……”

救护车搂紧对方，嘴唇紧贴他的额徽。

“没关系……没关系……（It’s okay……it’s okay……）”

他一遍遍呢喃这句话。漂移腰身摆动的幅度逐渐变大，把医生推上新一轮过载。交合液被输出管挤出来，在接口堆积，顺着医生的臀缝往下流。漂移直起身，握住救护车的手压在身侧，快速向前送胯。医生扭动着身体，那些有关生育的代码爬进他的主线路，哄着他夹紧接口以讨好身体里的输出管。

待机数周的孕育模块逐渐苏醒——一切为了受孕——它迫使救护车渴望交合液。但医生突然哽咽起来，用手语叫漂移停下。

剑士俯身，遏制住冲刺的欲望。

怎么了？——他用手语问。

救护车想要起身。漂移就扶着他的腰把他搂进怀里。

“怎么了？”

年长的金刚不说话，年轻的这位也不催促他。黑色的指尖搭在医生肩胛处，一下下拢着脊柱两侧的换气栅。待置换频率逐渐平稳，漂移小心地侧身观察伴侣，好奇对方是不是已经沉入充电。

但救护车清醒得很。他似乎又进入了那一特殊的沉思状态，磁场内波澜不惊。漂移只能称其为“沉思”，因为救护车在进行学术相关的思考时总是情绪激昂，或许他的表现方式是缜密的逻辑和经验总结，可只要离他的机体近一点，就能感到活跃的情感一波波荡出来，很难不被他调动起积极的讨论芯态。但他的沉思不一样——沉思的救护车对漂移来说是陌生的。剑士想不起来对方是何时养成了这样一个自我封闭的坏毛病，等意识到的时候，沉思时的救护车已经将伴侣拒之门外。

于是漂移恢复搂抱的姿势，合拢光镜，细细聆听救护车身上发出的声音。

每一台金刚是一只了不起的机械。他们消耗能量液生产热量，同时还要将过多的热量排出体外；能量液在管路里流淌，气缸运转，齿轮咬合——更重要的是，他们拥有生命，他们不止消耗，他们懂得创造。想通这点后，漂移再也不为同族人的傲慢感到诧异，芯中对普神的敬畏也再上一层。塞伯坦的子民有资格自豪。

想到自己能以这一身份同救护车相爱，漂移芯中再次溢满感激。

“我爱你……我爱你至深至真……（I love you... I love so, so much...）”

他吻过救护车的角徽，然后是天线；呢喃着，用鼻尖磨蹭。

救护车的光镜眨了眨，突然从喉咙里挤出一句：“不，这感觉不对（No, it doesn’t feel right）。”

漂移一怔，氤氲的依偎感顿时凉了半截。

“你说什么？”

他低头正视救护车的光镜，却发现医生还是一副芯不在焉的样子。他有点想生气，但又气不来。毕竟他不知道救护车的处理器此时正在跑什么话题。

医生向后撤了撤身子，漂移的输出管从接口里滑出小半部分。

“对接……感觉不对。”

剑士隐约觉得自己被冒犯了。不过救护车继续说道：

“我觉得那个孕育模块……我觉得我们有必要停止这个实验了。”

漂移单手捧起医生的头雕，刚想吻他，救护车却扭头贴上漂移的掌心，避开了嘴唇。

“我很抱歉……”

“抱歉什么？”

“这个模块，它的条例……”救护车的鼻尖贴在漂移的指间，气流便从指缝温柔地划过，“它想要的是交合液，它只想让我受孕。”

剑士皱起眉头。

“难道你不想要吗？”

医生向前倾身，嘴唇去找漂移脖颈间的管线：“那不一样——我想跟你对接——做爱不只是为了孕育后代……但这个模块……”

救护车紧咬住话头，像是要把芯中的懊恼撕碎一般。漂移急忙抱紧他，磁场安抚地包裹伴侣。

“没关系。”漂移说，“这不算什么。”

“我觉得你之前是对的（I think you were right）。”

“之前（Were）？”漂移轻笑道。

“得寸进尺——”救护车用指尖勾弄伴侣的后腰，“也许就不该开展这个项目……”

“别这么说……”漂移觉得火种悲伤地蜷缩起来，“我们之前约定好了，不是吗？”

救护车抬起头雕，直视伴侣的光镜。

“你指‘不在枕头下面藏刀’？”

“我在说‘不把公事带到床上’。”

“喔——我一直以为你单纯指对接，”他的手指爬上漂移的胸板，神色带了几分调笑，“怎么。医疗守则不够催眠？”

“我给背离一杯能量液，他都能想出更好的睡前故事。”

“那你只少得再加两片安眠药……”

救护车推着漂移向后躺，拨开剑士的双腿。他吻过漂移的膝盖，手指一路滑到对方腿间的阵列，虚环住输出管上下撸动。他的另一只手抓住漂移。

我想和你做爱——医生用手语说道。

悉听尊便——漂移回复他。

悠长的缠绵后，他们面对面躺下，手指交缠。漂移单手撑起半边身体，俯看医生。对方合拢光镜，面甲上挂着餍足的笑。

“也许你可以让我试试，”他轻声说，“孕育舱的事情。”

“不行。”救护车不睁眼，果断掐掉伴侣的念头，“我不会让你冒险。”

“你我也不想让你冒险——就不该留你和饰针*在一间屋子。你说什么他都听。我有危机感。”

“你是该有点危机感。”救护车用拇指蹭着漂移的虎口，这个手势是在表示肯定，“你打伤的学生都是他修的。他早把你摸透了——人芯也全在他身上。”

“噫……”漂移将自己的食指和中指一同挤入救护车食指中指的指缝间。医生顿了一下，抬眼看着他。

“这什么意思？”

“一句脏话。”漂移把他们的掌心扣在一起，手指依然维持那个动作。

之后几天里，他们请来电脑怪杰将孕育模块中几条有问题的条例禁用。发条也在场，见证了这一历史时刻。

“那么救护车，你现在觉得怎么样？有什么感觉吗？”

“我再也不想对接了。”救护车说着，眼神去扫漂移，后者和电脑怪杰一起在手术室另一端编代码。

“好。我尊重你的选择。以后我只在你睡着的时候——”

发条在后期编辑中减掉了这段对话。

**Author's Note:**

> 繁殖计划：私设。主宇宙失落之光旅行结束后，救护车和漂移开启了塞伯坦人繁殖计划。该计划通过改良次级油箱、为金刚搭载生育模块等手段使得塞伯坦人能够通过对接，使其中搭载有孕育舱的一位的受孕。该计划尚在实验室阶段。救护车是首位搭载孕育舱的塞伯坦人。  
> 饰针（Pin）：OC。救护车于新塞伯坦的门徒之一。对老医官言听计从。


End file.
